we're all scared
by kiranas
Summary: aku takut pada diriku di masa depan. implied luke/thalia.


"Salju."

Kepala pirang Annabeth kecil mendongak, memandang keping-keping es yang mulai berjatuhan. Satu-dua jatuh di hidungnya, beberapa mengotori tudung jaketnya yang kebesaran. Cukup satu kata, dan Thalia menggigit lidahnya sebelum dia sempat berkata hal yang tidak-tidak. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat di depan bocah berusia tujuh tahun.

Salju adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Thalia selain monster. Terlebih lagi dengan Luke yang setengah sadar dan Annabeth yang, tampaknya, kelelahan. Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa ekor anjing neraka—Thalia sudah mengirim mereka kembali ke Tartarus dengan bantuan Annabeth dan Luke. Meskipun pada akhirnya Luke terlempar beberapa meter dan sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Thalia berharap dia tidak gegar otak gara-gara benturan di kepalanya.

"Tempat persembunyian terdekat kita masih beberapa mil dari sini. Kita tidak akan mampu mencapainya dalam waktu singkat," Annabeth berkata lagi. Bocah pirang itu merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ayo kita cari tempat berteduh lain. Kita tidak bisa berkemah di luar dengan cuaca begini," Thalia berujar.

Dia melingkarkan lengan Luke pada lehernya, menyangga tubuh Luke yang masih setengah pingsan. Tangan kanannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menopang pinggang remaja pirang itu. Thalia berjalan sambil setegah menyeret Luke. Melihat Thalia yang sedikit repot dengan Luke yang masih pingsan, Annabeth dengan senang hati membantu membawa ransel milik Luke. Mereka berjalan perlahan, sambil memeriksa sekitar mereka—mencari tempat untuk berteduh, malam ini.

Tumpahan kepingan es semakin menderas. Menyelimuti tanah dengan lapisan putih serupa kapas. Belum lagi udara dingin yang kian menggigit dan angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tubuh Thalia mulai menggigil dan wajah Annabeth kecil memucat—tampaknya dia juga kedinginan. Mereka akan pingsan atau mati terkena serangan hipotermia jika tidak segera menemukan tempat untuk berteduh.

"Di sana!" Annabeth menunjuk bangunan yang tampaknya terabaikan, tetapi masih bisa dikatakan layak untuk tempat berteduh. Walaupun tampak seperti rumah hantu yang tidak terawat, setidaknya mereka tidak akan membeku sampai pagi jika berteduh di sana. "Aku akan memeriksanya. Kau jaga Luke di sini."

Thalia belum sempat melancarkan protes, tetapi Annabeth sudah mendahuluinya berlari ke arah bangunan itu. Putri Zeus itu bisa dengan mudah mengejarnya, asalkan tak ada beban tambahan berupa remaja laki-laki yang sedang pingsan di bahunya. Thalia tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu. Lagi pula bangunan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Jika Annabeth berteriak dia masih dapat mendengarnya—dan menolong gadis kecil yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, dilihatnya Annabeth melambai padanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Tanda bahwa mereka bisa menempati bangunan itu untuk malam ini.

"Kerja bagus, Annie," Thalia mengacak tambut pirang Annabeth dengan sayang. Setelah dia membaringkan tubuh Luke di atas lantai yang dilapisi selimut tipis milik Thalia. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus Luke."

Setelah mengurus luka-luka Annabeth; memeriksa kondisi Luke—dia masih pingsan, tapi tidak ada luka luar yang cukup parah; dan memastikan Annabeth aman di dalam kantong tidurnya; Thalia memutuskan untuk berjaga. Malam hari adalah saat terbaik untuk menyerang demigod yang sudah kelelahan menghindari monster seharian. Setidaknya, Thalia mengira begitu. Terlalu berhati-hati bukan hal yang buruk.

Thalia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah dia habiskan untuk berjaga, mengawasi kedua keluarganya tertidur. Hal yang dia tahu, hari masih gelap dan belum ada tanda-tanda matahari akan terbit. Salju masih tumpah ruah dari langit kelabu pucat (tampaknya Khione sedang bersenang-senang, malam ini). Nyaris tidak ada suara apa pun, kecuali desau angin musim dingin dan bunyi berkelotakan dari atap bangunan tempatnya berteduh—barangkali tikus, atau hewan lain.

"Hei."

Seseorang menepuk bahu Thalia. Terlonjak kaget, gadis dua belas tahun itu langsung meraih tombaknya—menyorongkan mata tombaknya pada siapa pun yang mengejutkannya.

"Tenang, Thals. Ini hanya aku." Dalam penerangan yang temaram, Thalia bisa melihat Luke. Sahabatnya itu mengangkat tangannya di atas kepala, dengan mata tombak Thalia berjarak kurang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari ujung hidungnya.

"Sori. Kupikir monster," tombak Thalia menyusut menjadi seukuran kaleng penyemprot merica. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, Luke mengikutinya. "Kuasumsikan kau baik-baik saja—karena kau sudah bisa menakutiku sekalipun kau baru sadar dari pingsanmu."

"Masih sedikit pusing. Tapi bukan masalah besar," Luke menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Kau bisa istirahat. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Thalia menggeleng. "Katamu kau masih pusing. Kau yang perlu istirahat, di sini. Lagipula aku tidak lelah."

"Aku juga sudah tidak lelah. Kurasa aku pingsan cukup lama."

"Dasar bebal!" Thalia mencibir. Bagaimana kalau ada monster lain yang menyerang dan kondisi Luke belum sepenuhnya baik untuk bertempur? Kadang-kadang Putra Hermes itu tidak bertindak terlalu pintar. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau tidak akan terbunuh, lain kali."

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku."

Thalia mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu? Takdir terkadang bisa menjadi sangat aneh, Luke."

"Kau percaya takdir?" sepasang alis Luke bertaut. Mata biru polarnya memandang Thalia, sejenak kilau jenaka khas anak-anak Hermes lenyap dari sepasang mata biru itu.

"Inginku, sih, tidak," Thalia merapatkan jaketnya. Bahunya kembali bersandar pada dinding kayu yang sudah lapuk. "Tapi mengingat ayahku yang brengsek juga bukan sekadar mitos, barangkali tiga Moirae pemintal takdir juga bukan mitos."

Luke tidak menanggapi. Tetapi Thalia menyadari jika teman pirangnya itu sedang berpikir. Barangkali mengingat sesuatu. Thalia mendengar desah napasnya yang memberat dan dia menyadari jika mereka pada akhirnya akan sampai pada topik yang selama ini dia hindari sejak malam mereka menemukan Annabeth.

"Jika memang ketiga Takdir sudah menentukan bagaimana akhir hidup kita, lalu apa gunanya kita hidup?" Luke bergumam. "Barangkali Hal benar, takdirku akan menjadi pengkhianat suatu ketika nanti."

"Dan barangkali saat itulah aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu," Thalia berkata tanpa nada suara. Tenggorokannya kering dan pita suaranya meradang. "Atau menghancurkan dunia."

"Aku lebih suka kau membunuhku daripada aku harus berkhianat. Pastikan kau melakukannya sebelum aku menjadi pengkhiatan, oke?" suara Luke terdengar sama-sama kosongnya. Thalia menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar.

Thalia benci membicarakan hal ini: takdir dan ramalan. Katanya, hidupnya terikat dengan ramalan besar yang berhubungan dengan kehancuran dunia. Baru-baru ini, Halycon Green si Putra Apollo yang mati demi menyelamatkannya dan Luke bilang bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan _tertidur _panjang sebelum menemukan keluarganya kembali. Dia juga bilang Luke akan menjadi pengkhianat. Semuanya tidak masuk akal.

(Hidup sebagai demigod juga bukan hal yang masuk akal, sebenarnya.)

Putri Zeus itu mengerti Luke sama seperti dirinya. Remaja empat belas tahun itu juga takut kepada masa depannya, pada takdirnya. Sama halnya seperti Thalia yang takut menghadapi takdirnya. Mereka sama-sama takut kepada diri mereka di masa depan; hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan; dan kemungkinan mereka akan menjadi demikian destruktif dan mematikan bagi satu sama lain.

"Aku takut dengan masa depanku—dengan takdirku. Aku takut kalau aku benar-benar mengkhianati orang-orang yang kusayangi dan kupedulikan," Luke berujar lirih. Suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan, parau, dan kering. Mata birunya memandang ke luar, melalui jendela yang berdebu. Tampak seperti menerawang sesuatu yang jauh dan tak terjangkau. Dan, Thalia bisa melihat dirinya terpantul di sana. Luke adalah refleksi sekaligus proyeksi. Mereka sama.

"Aku juga takut," Thalia mengakui, setelah jeda beberapa detik. "Aku takut dengan hal-hal yang mungkin kulakukan. Aku takut jika aku benar-benar memiliki kekuatan destruktif seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku takut, Luke."

"Kupikir kau tak takut apa pun kecuali ketinggian," Luke memutar bola matanya, memutuskan mengakhiri topik pembicaraan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sialan!" Thalia menyepak pergelangan kaki Luke, membuat remaja pirang itu kembali mendapatkan tawanya. "Kurasa kita semua punya ketakutan yang perlu diatasi—tolong jangan membuat candaan soal fobiaku pada ketinggian, Luke."

"Padahal aku belum mengatakan apa-apa," Luke berkata, setengah tertawa. "Persetan tentang apa yang kau takuti, hal yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana kau mengatasinya."

_Peduli setan dengan takdir dan ramalan. Kami akan mengatasinya, jika waktunya tiba nanti._

"Atau berpura-pura kalau ketakutan itu tidak pernah ada. Kurasa itu opsi yang bagus."

_Untuk saat ini kami bisa berpura-pura kalau ramalan itu tidak pernah ada. Hingga waktunya tiba, esok, lusa, atau entah kapan. Tolong biarkan kami tertawa dan tersenyum hari ini._

* * *

pjo © rick riordan

saya menemukan ini di komputer waktu "bersih-bersih". saya nggak ingat ini ada lanjutannya atau nggak, tapi mau dibuang sayang, jadi saya publish saja. terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
